


Descent

by PaintedPagan



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 04:40:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11006187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaintedPagan/pseuds/PaintedPagan





	Descent




End file.
